Flirt Dirty to Me
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason gets into the Habit of Stealing Brett's Underwear...


This idea is From the "Ellie Moore" list on Pinterest.

* * *

" _Why are you wearing my Underwear?"_ A/U.

* * *

How did he get away with it for so long?

* * *

He guessed it was luck, fate or both. It all started when his Room-mate Liam broke his washing machine. He wished it was in a normal way, like accidently clogging it up with quarters. Or the Plumbers screwing up for the **Fiftieth time**. But Liam actually picked it up and threw it, which meant that he'd definately have to get a new one. Mason couldn't stand dirty clothes smelling up the whole house.

They were supposed to have guests over, but Mason couldn't arrange anything until he had sorted out the Laundry. He got back to the Laundro-mat and accidently opened the wrong Machine. He was about to close it, when some underwear fell on the floor. Mason bent down immediately, ready to put it back in.

* * *

When he felt the fabric against his fingers. They were soft, but Stretchy. They felt **really** good on his hands, he thought they'd feel fantastic if he tried them on. He turned them inside out and looked at the Label. They were " **Frigo boxers shorts** " A quick phone search later and he realised that one pair of Frigo shorts was over a hundred dollars.

They were clean. This was the only time that he'd ever get to see, let alone wear anything this expensive. At first it was a One time thing. But the underwear felt so good, that he was taking this Guy's underwear every other day. He'd wash them, and then put them in the other Guy's machine at the back of the drum so it looked like he'd forgotten it.

* * *

He thought he was getting away with it, until he was interuptted by a Girl one evening, when he was reading a Newspaper.

"Oh...Oh My God... _Brett!_ " She called out right over Mason's head.

Mason lowered his paper about to question why the Girl was yelling in an empty Laundry-mat. When he smelt a sharp spicy cologne surround his throat. Which was one of the many reasons that he couldn't speak. Now next to the Girl must have been a Celebrity, because he looked like one. He looked like a Taller James Dean rebel. Or a Sun-kissed model that spent most of his days out on the beach, surfing the waves, eating Straw-berry ice-cream with his friends... _with his shirt off..._

* * *

"Hey...Boxer thief!...you've gotta lot of explaining to do with my Big Brother" The Girl said. She paused as her Brother patted her on the shoulder.

"Lori, it's okay. I can deal with him... **really** " Brett said.

They looked at each other. She stuck her tongue out at Mason and left, getting into a car. Mason gulped at this very tall, very well built Guy. Who cracked one of his knuckles and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Why the fuck have you been **stealing** my pants" Brett said.

"How do you know it's me? Stereotyping much? I'm Black so I'm obviously the Thief?" Mason asked instantly regretting saying it. But he just laughed.

"Oh that line's _cute_. Just as cute as your face. But you're not as sweet as you look Mr Hewitt. We caught you, _on camera_. So cut the bull-shit"

* * *

Mason looked at the small Cameras around the room and groaned. He'd thought he'd been clever, when really, he'd been the biggest dumb-ass in the room.

"Brett **...** _It's_ **Brett** right? I'm...I'm sorry. And I know you think I'm a dick, but I want to explain myself before I start saving up to buy you new pants"

Brett shook his head and pointed at Mason's lower body.

* * *

"Take **off** my Boxers" He ordered.

It was Mason's turn to laugh while, covering his legs with his arm. This Guy was hot, but he couldn't be serious. Could he... He kept laughing and staring at Brett. But he only got awkward silence in response. The Intensity of his stare made Mason's legs weak.

* * *

"I can't...I can't just take off your boxers in a Laundromat. Are you insane?" Mason asked.

He blushed as Brett leaned forward into his face.

"You started this Mr Hewitt, now I'm going to finish it. Take my Boxer shorts off _right now_ " He asked again.


End file.
